Talk:Tentoumushi
War of Independence Why was the competition called the War of Independence? Was Tentomushi from somewhere else? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:33, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Tentomushi is from the USA, as a matter of a fact. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:41, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::That makes sense. I believe that means that Tentomushi is the only US Robot to best a UK robot in a show-down between the two nations, in the final. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:44, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::In Robot Wars it is, but there was a case of that in Battlebots. The 1999 Heavyweight final was between Biohazard and Killerhurtz, with Biohazard coming out on top. Just a fun little Did You Know. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:52, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::And Killerhurtz beat Little Sister in Battlebots, a repainted Bigger Brother by the Watts family, before mashing it with Terrorhurtz in series 6! ManUCrazy 01:56, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::To be technical, Killerhurtz was British/Czech, not American. Helloher (talk) 12:10, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::That's the point; it was an example of a US bot beating a UK bot in the final of something. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:47, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I know, I was telling ManUCrazy that. Helloher (talk) 17:40, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Of course I knew that, but it was just another fun 'Did You Know'. Back to the main point of the discussion, those (Biohazard and Tentomushi) do indeed look like the rare examples of US robots defeating UK machines in finals. ManUCrazy 22:11, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Few Notes. 1) The 'war of independence' took place about 5 hours before the Melee, it was supposed to be Hard Cheese V Tentomoushi, but they wanted a smaller, lighter bot to make it a fairer fight, since Tento is a US Lightweight. A less charitable soul would think the House bots targeted the other three to give the melee result that would allow it to be used as a 'final' but really, the battles are given out of order 2) There is no foil on the underside of tentomoushi. You can see there isn't on some shots, and besides, jamming is against the rules. RAL push the rules, but don't break them. Their bots in 96 and 97 were the reasons behind the entaglement rule, and the clusterbot(multibot) rules. 3) US bots have faced UK ones a lot. Mortis, Panic Attack, Razer, Suicidal Tendencies, Bigger Brother, Little Sister, Warhead, Khz, and Thz - all have competed in the US. Khz was the only one to advance to the finals, ever. Mainly because that event was the first one in 2 years in the US (so people were rusty) and it was Double Elimination (he'd already lost to Nightmare). One of my most fun memories was having to go into the arena with Ian and Simon to disable Razer after Rhino did a one-punch knockout which left it spinning out of control (I was working the Arena at that time, as it was a live show) Andrew "K`Tetch" Norton 04:16, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::(in response to point 3, which I've corrected) Yes, but that's not Robot Wars, that's Battlebots. CrashBash (talk) 15:31, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :There was some sort of reflective covering on the inside of Tentomushi's shell - we just assumed it was foil. Any idea what it really was? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 04:24, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :: It was a little foil, over the wires, to stop the flame pit from melting the insulation and causing a short in an accident. The flame pit wasn't allowed to be used on tento, because of the fumes from the shell, but it was just 'in case' - some of it came off and hung loose. K`Tetch 04:37, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :::You say that Tentomushi was a lightweight robot, but according the infobox we have on its article, it weighed 52kg, which would make it a middleweight. Can anybody clear this up? Christophee (talk) 11:23, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::It took part as a lightweight in Battlebots - the maximum weight there was 26.7 kilograms (58 pounds.) Perhaps the person who wrote their cards mistook pounds for kilograms. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:33, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::That seems like a viable explanation. Christophee (talk) 15:27, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::It was a decision by the Robot Wars production team to make it sound 'better'. The true weight was known by everyone. This sort of 'fact editing' was common throughout Robot Wars. I know for a fact that at the time of these matches, Killalot was at MINIMUM 430kg (because of how it carried hard Cheese) and eventually got to about 640Kg, but you'll never see that weight published in a 'fact box'. It was a "childrens entertainment" show (official BBC classification) and thus not bound by factual requirements of, say, a gameshow. Ktetch 18:19, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::Is there any chance you remember what the true weight was (or at least a rough estimate)? I know it's unlikely as it was so long ago, but I thought it was worth asking. Christophee (talk) 19:57, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::My recollection is that it was unchanged from Long Beach, and the figure for that was 53lb/24kg Ktetch 20:05, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Okay, thanks. I'm going to go with that figure for the article. Christophee (talk) 20:13, June 7, 2012 (UTC)